Reflex hammers which have heretofore been in common use have had a variety of functional limitations. For example, a common hatchet-type reflex hammer is made with a hatchet-like head connected to a rigid shaft. This type of reflex hammer, as well as others having rigid shafts, do not permit a full reflex response when used. These hammers have damping effects on the reflex. Other reflex hammers such as the "Queen Square" provide a head which is generally circular in configuration with the plane of the circle perpendicular to a long rigid handle. In addition to the limitations of the conventional hatchet reflex hammer, the Queen Square hammer cannot be stored easily and is also unwieldly in use. It is difficult in using the Queen Square hammer to always properly address the surface from which a reflex is to be elicited. Some of these defects and limitations are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,125 which issued on June 2, 1970. That patent also discloses a reflex hammer in which the head can be adjusted to one of two positions in which the major plane of the head lies either in the plane perpendicular or parallel to the shaft. This patent, however, also has inherent limitations since neither of the two positions of the head relative to the shaft taught by that patent are ideal for eliciting reflexes from various parts of the body with either an edge or a pointed impacting head. Other attempts to provide an ideal reflex hammer that have appeared in patent literature but have not been completely satisfactory include U.S. Pat. No. 2,330,882 which issued on Oct. 5, 1963.